Once In A Lifetime
by AnGeLiX3
Summary: "Two lives, two hearts joined together in friendship united forever in love. It is with joy that we, Usui Takumi And Misaki Ayuzawa invite you to share in a celebration of love as we exchange our marriage vows."
1. A Teddy Bear

Hiiee guyys! Well... Im here with my second oneshot! Im not really that pleased with it, so I guess I might just edit. Who knows... This one is dedicated to my friend who is an AWESOME person!

***DISCLAIMER* Maid-sama does not belong to me, neither do the characters, but the idea of the story is mine. **

A Teddy Bear

She had been waiting for 5 years… On the day before her 22th birthday, Misaki lay on her bed, thinking of how long Usui had been gone. It had been a few years since she had graduated from Seika High. On Graduation Day, Misaki longed for Usui to come back and graduate together with her, but he didn't.

Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of Usui, even though he had insisted that she would never cry for him. Soon, drowsiness overcame Misaki and she fell asleep…

When Misaki woke up, she tried to pull off her blanket, but she just couldn't, it was as though there was a heavy weight keeping her from doing so. Misaki turned over her body, only to see a person lying on top of her blanket. It wasn't just _any _person though.

It was Usui Takumi. The guy who left for England 5 years ago. The guy who Misaki had been missing so much for so long. _What is he doing here? And most importantly, why is he lying on MY BED? _Misaki frantically thought, as she attempted to wake up the handsome man that was sleeping soundly beside her.

After 5 minutes of endless shaking and half-screaming (sort of a mix between screaming and whispering I guess), Usui finally woke up. His mouth broke into a tender smile as he whispered to Misaki, "Good morning Misa-chan, oh, and happy birthday!" He sat up and stroked her hair gently before pulling her into a hug.

Misaki stared at him before diving into his embrace where she had not been for so long. After sobbing for a while, Misaki lifted her head and asked,"When did you come back? And, why on Earth is a perverted outer-space alien in my room and lyingon my bed?" Usui pouted before saying "How could you be so mean Misa-chan? When I came here yesterday right after I arrived in Japan, Minako-san kindly opened the door for me."

Blinking, Misaki shook her head, think _What is mum thinking? _

Misaki gulped and asked fiercely, holding back more tears, "So, what are you coming back for? Are you staying for good?" Usui smiled and patted Misaki's head, slightly surprised that her personality hadn't changed at all. He replied "Of course, I came back for you, Misa-chan. And, yes, Im staying." Misaki looked at him, puzzled. "For me, why?" Usui kissed her forehead gently and whispered,"Because I want to marry you, of course. I came back just for you."

Blushing hard, Misaki stared at him as though he was crazy and asked,"When did I say I was going to marry you, Baka? And this isn't even a proper proposal!"

Usui looked to the ground and said "Does that mean that _if _I had a ring and everything, you would say yes?" He reached to the ground and gave Misaki a small teddy bear. "_Now _will you marry me?"

She looked at the teddy bear and asked him "How is _this _a proper proposal?" Usui pointed at the teddy bear's hands. Then she realised. One of the bear's fingers had a ring on it, the other hand with a small note. Misaki took the note and read it

_Misaki, all the time i've been away, my heart has been with you. Now, I promise with all my life that I will potect and love you forever. Will you marry me? _

Usui slowly removed the ring from the teddy bear's finger and held Misaki's hand. "I repeat. Now, will you marry me?" Misaki smiled, blushing intensively. She nodded her head lightly, but he still saw. He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Her cheeks heated up suddenly and glowed red, as she felt his lips caressing hers so softly, Misaki just couldn't resist it. After a few minutes, Misaki broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Did you answer me yet Misa-chan? I didn't hear anything!" Usui teased, somewhat persuading Misaki to answer him properly. Misaki blushed _again_, then screamed "Yes! Now can you stop annoying me?"

"Really, your blushing expression is just too cute, Misaki", Usui commented, and to his amusement, Misaki blushed even more.

Misaki lay down on her bed beside Usui and decided to just go back to sleep, totally ignoring the fact that Usui was lying beside her.

And, so, the two of them just lay there, with the teddy bear on one side of Misaki, Usui on the other, and most importantly, the ring on Misaki's finger.

-End-

I apologise for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Also, im not so good with description, so sorrie about that! But, i'll work on it. I'll update this soon! Well, have a nice day guyys, and dont forget to review! =)

xoxo, AnGeLiX3


	2. From Now Until Forever

Author's Note: Hiiii everyone! I'm really excited about this chapter as I took quite a while on it! SOOOOO VERYY SORRRIEIEEEE for not updating for such an utterly ridiculous amount of time. For the previous chapter, there was a mistake as I stated that it would be a oneshot, but that is a mistake and I will alter it as soon as I can. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter as I did a lot of research on some bits to make sure that the facts were correct. I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes that I have made as I very desperately wanted to finish this by today.

***DISCLAIMER* Although I have wished a million times, Kaichou wa Maid-sama will never be mine. **

From Now On Until Forever

She slowly walked down the aisle that was elaborately decorated with beautiful roses. Specifically red and pink roses. Red roses signified love and desire, pink roses signified beauty. It was not the customary wedding, where the father of the bride would lead the bride down the aisle. Instead, at this wedding, the mother was the one doing so. Misaki could not believe that this day would ever be possible, especially not during their past high school days at Seika High. Most importantly, _she could not believe that that perverted outer-space alien had actually talked her into something like this!_

The ballroom was beautiful. Too beautiful. As Misaki took another step down the aisle with her mother's arm around hers, she felt like the odd one out. She thought of herself as the most average person, not anyone special at all. Misaki glanced left and right. All the guests were holding an invitation in their hands. On the invitation were words written in almost perfect cursive writing.

"_Two lives, two hearts  
>joined together in friendship<br>united forever in love.  
>It is with joy that we,<br>Usui Takumi And  
>Misaki Ayuzawa<br>invite you to share  
>in a celebration of love<br>as we exchange our marriage  
>vows."<em>

At the bottom of the invitation was the venue, date and time of the wedding. Misaki felt her face turning red as all the guests turned to look at her. Thinking quickly, Misaki decided to look straight down at the aisle, but that was a wrong choice. A certain person was standing at the end of the aisle, waiting. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, looking marvellously perfect, just like always. His mouth broke into a tender smile as Misaki's face glowed red with embarrassment.

Misaki did not look like any average person at that moment. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress with ruffles along the upper part of the skirt. The skirt had a long train that swept across the ground as Misaki carefully tried to walk calmly without tripping. She looked stunning.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Misaki and Minako finally reached the end of the aisle where Minako gently let go of Misaki's hand, whispering to Takumi, "Take care of her. I trust that you will." Takumi nodded slightly, not enough for others to see, but just enough for Minako to see. She trusted Takumi, she knew that he would always take care of her. She walked towards a table, where Suzuna was sitted, and sat down beside her.

Misaki did not look at Takumi as the preacher said the traditional questions that were always asked, "Do you, Usui Takumi, take Misaki Ayuzawa as your friend, lover and wife, and be there for her in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph?"

"I do."

"And, do you, Misaki Ayuzawa, take Usui Takumi as your friend, lover and wife, and be there for her in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph?"

"… I… do…"

The preacher cleared his throat.

"Are then any objections? If there are, _speak now or forever hold your peace_." He scanned the ballroom. No one stood up.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The newlywed couple gazed at each other as the wedding rings were carefully slid onto their ring fingers. Misaki blushed hard and looked down to avoid Takumi's stare. She realised that it was not the same ring that Takumi had given her that night, together with the teddy bear. That ring had been much more simple. _This_ ring was on a whole new level. Half of it was silver, the other half was gold. There were two hearts, one silver and the other gold. Diamonds were present on that bit of the intricate ring. The entire ring was too unique and special for words.

As the normal customs went, Misaki threw the bouquet of roses that she had been holding into the air. It landed into the hands of an unexpected Sakura who was sitted beside Kuuga. Her face turned bright red. _It was obvious who would be the next couple to get married in the near future. _As all the other guests turned to applause for Sakura and Kuuga, Misaki and Takumi shared a kiss. He lowered his face and kissed her warmly on the lips, once, twice, only moving away when all the other guests turned back to look at them.

Misaki's face flushed red when Takumi ignored the guests that were looking at them and kissed her, _again. _The guests, which consisted of all their friends that they had had during their high school days, or specifically Misaki's _demon president _days, applauded as Misaki blushed, again.

She hadn't blushed for so long since Takumi had left so many years ago, Misaki had thought that that habit of blushing that she had in the past was long gone. But apparently, it had no problem appearing again, after Takumi had come back.

The couple went onto the stage, saying their thanks to all their guests. Misaki tried to say them casually, but it was all a futile attempt as she stammered through, "Ermm… Tha... Thanks... fo... for coming… to… to… day…" Takumi stood by her side and chuckled as she struggled to speak, he clearly thought that the embarrassed Misaki was cute.

This was not the same Misaki from 5 years ago, the demonic aura had vanished… Takumi really was her drug… She had never imagined that such a day was even possible! Takumi was the one who made Misaki believe that there were actually a few good guys in the world, after her father had left. She had never really believed that Takumi would really fulfil his promise and come back, even though he was right there beside her.

As they went down the stage, it was as though Takumi had read her mind earlier on. He spoke. "Like I said so many years ago, no matter what kind of path I choose, if some sort of sacrifice must be made, it's only Ayuzawa I'll not sacrifice. Because if I think I'm with Ayuzawa, I can overcome anything." When he saw Misaki blush, Takumi decided to tease her just a bit more. "I think I meant Misaki _Usui_, not Ayuzawa." Misaki burst out, "Baka!" Her face burning bright and fiery red.

When they finally had one precious moment alone together, Takumi leaned towards Misaki and lightly kissed her forehead. He whispered, gently, "I love you. From now on until forever. More than anyone else."

- END -

Well, how was it? I searched a lot to find the perfect dress and ring for Misaki. I feel that I did not describe it very well, so I have left the links for the dress and ring on my profile, please take a look and give me your opinions, in the form of REVIEWS! I know I should not be asking for much, seeing as I have not been active for so long, but still, thank you and thank you to all those wonderful readers that reviewed my stories in the past, I hope that you will continue to do so! Also, this is the longest story I have ever written, and I only wrote something as long as this (its long to me, anyway : ) as I remembered that someone had reviewed, asking me to write longer stories. I can't remember your name, but thanks for that review, it was what motivated me to continue writing. Thank you everyone and please R&R! Have a nice day then! ^^

Xoxo, Angelix3 (:


	3. Eleven Eleven

Author's Notes: Hi~! It's been a while since I updated, I'm sorrie (: I was busy, and I couldn't decide what to name their child… Oopps… Maybe I revealed too much? On to the disclaimer now!

***DISCLAIMER* Sad to say, neither Takumi or Misaki belong to me, though their child might.**

Eleven Eleven

The clock struck midnight as a faint cry of a baby could be heard throughout the house.

"Happy birthday, Aiko" Takumi and Misaki whispered in unison, both smiling at their one year old daughter, their loved one.

Usui Aiko laid in a cot half-asleep, but her cry seemed to mean that she had acknowledged her parent's birthday wish.

It was the start of the 11th of November, the magical day when Aiko had been born into the world exactly three hundred and sixty-five days ago. The date in the form of numbers, 11, 11 itself was magical.

The innocent smile on Aiko's face took the couple back to a year ago, when they had found out about Misaki's pregnancy.

"_Congratulations Mr and Mrs Usui, you're going to be parents."_

The peaceful look on Aiko's face had been enough to assure Misaki that all she went through to give birth to her was worth it, enough to assure Takumi that he could be a good father to her, and a good husband to Misaki.

The couple stared at Aiko for a long moment, seemingly mesmerised by the angelic look of innocence present on her face. She cried again, and her eyes opened slightly before closing again. Aiko's eyes were a beautiful shade of brown that resembled her mother, but her hair was blonde, just like her father.

They continued staring at the beautiful child as though she was the most intriguing thing in the world, and they could never ever get bored of that.

Moments passed when Takumi finally broke the silence as he gestured towards a bag in the corner, asking, "Misaki…?"

"Oh! Right…" She nodded.

Misaki walked towards the bag and picked it up, pulling a parcel out from the bag. She walked back to the cot where Aiko was sleeping and carefully unwrapped the parcel, revealing its contents. It was a golden heart-shaped locket with intricate details on it, engraved flowers that surrounded a heart. It was attached to a golden chain. It could be opened, and on either side of it was a picture of Takumi and Misaki.

Careful not to wake Aiko up, Misaki slid the locket on. She stepped a few steps back, satisfied with what she saw. Takumi stepped back with her, his hand on hers the whole time.

A light streak of red spread across Misaki's face as Takumi leaned in to kiss her. The room was quiet for a moment, except for the steady rhythm of their beating hearts, and the whisper of their lips as they moved in synchronization.

After a while, they pulled away as Takumi laughed.

"That reaction is still there, after so long."

The blush brightened by a shade.

"What do you mean by that, you perverted alien?"

Takumi shook his head lightly.

"I just really can't resist the way you look when you smile, too cute."

It brightened, _again_.

"You really are a perverted outer-space alien…"

Misaki bit down on her lip as she mumbled, trying to hide her face by looking down.

Takumi smiled tenderly as he kissed Misaki's forehead gently. Then he pouted, and teased.

"Wouldn't that mean that you willingly got married to a perverted outer-space alien, Mrs perverted outer-space alien?"

Misaki's face glowed bright red as she screamed.

"USUI TAKUMI YOU PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!"

Then the couple heard a cry. The cry got louder as it continued, louder and louder.

_Oh no… _

Takumi grinned teasing as he said, "Now you've done it, Misa-chan."

-END-

Author's Notes: I'm really really really sorrie about this chapter… It was really short, and I don't really think it made much sense :X Anyway, what do you think of the name, Aiko? It means 'loved one', by the way. I thought it was cute :3 And, how their child looked was really hard to decide too…

Here's a question, is the one year time skip a bit too much? Because I feel like I'm skipping through the story too much. This is getting kinda long… So yea… Please remember to review and do tell me how you want the next chapter to be like! Have a nice day!

Xoxo, Angelix3 ^^

P.S An image of Aiko's locket can be seen at my profile, please take a look at it :


End file.
